Even Death Won't Separates Us
by hikaru077
Summary: After their one-night stand, Shizuo and Izaya start to develop some feeling towards each other. *sorry* I suck writing summary


_**Title: Even death won't separates us**_

_**Rating: T (M in coming perhaps…depends…on review actually…)**_

_**Genre: **_

_**Pairing: Shizaya. **_

_**Main Pairing: SHIZAYA**_

_**A/N**__: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, my English are not that good since it's not my mother language and it's incredibly tempting for me to write this… but I'll try my best. Do support and correct me since I'm an amateur writer. Do be kind if the character become to OOC. Not everyone could grasp their character that well._

"_Ahh…S-Shizu-chan…wait… I can't….AHHH!"_

"_Too late flea. Told you you're not getting away when I start this."_

_Shizuo's hand slowly makes his way to pinch Izaya's hardened nipples as his tongue joyfully played his other nipple. Izaya's moan getting louder as the blond elbow suddenly brushes against the hardened length. Seeing this, Shizuo's smirks grow wider as he stared at Izaya all flushed red_

"_Getting in the mood I see…"_

"_S-shut up…p-ro-proto…zoan…AHH!"_

_Shizuo's slowly kissed the tip of the hard length before he starts to s…_

Shizuo's eyes snap opened as he quickly stand up and begin to inspect his own room, he sighed as he put his hand and start pinching the bridge of his nose trying to figure out what he did last night.

"Finally wake up ne, sleepyhead~"

Shizuo's froze when he heard the voice but still refusing to take a look at the owner of the voice. The image of last night suddenly fills his mind. _No, no, no! It's got to be a dream! Yeah that's it! That's it! I just need to wake up!_ He quickly throws his muscular body back to his bed and closed his eyes while mumbling about something.

"W-what! Shizu-chan! Get up! Don't get back to sleep! We need to talk!" said Izaya as he starts shaking Shizuo's broad shoulders.

"I'm trying to wake up!"

"You're already awake! You're trying to get back to sleep you stupid protozoan!"

"…."

"….Shizu-chan?"

"Why are you wearing my shirt? Without a pants?"

The shorter male pout while his arms suddenly wrapped around the blonds waist and whispered seductively in his ear, "Well Shizu-chan make it dirty…."

Shizuo once again froze while Izaya giggling at Shizuo's reaction.

"Shizu-chan is really cute~"

Finally realizing the situation he was in he put his hand on his mouth with his gaze on the floor _This is real….I'll kill myself…_Shizuo sighed once more as he get out from his bed and grab his scattered clothes on floor.

"I'll make breakfast! Shizu-chan need to taste his future wife cooking, ne~" Izaya skipped his step ahead happily while humming some random melody.

"What do you mean 'future wife' flea?"

Mischievous grin suddenly appear on informant face as he sat down and throwing Shizuo his seductive looks.

"Shizu-chan. You should take responsible on what you did to me."

"Ehh?"

"Shizu-chan needs to marry me. What if I suddenly get pregnant? Ahh…that would be troublesome…"

"There's no way YOU'LL GET PREGNANT! YOU'RE A MAN!"

"hmm…perhaps marriage is to fast…We'll go to Lovers then!"

"L-Lovers?"

"We'll get to go on a date! It's fun!"

"NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO MARRY OR BE YOUR LOVER! GO FUCK SOMEONE ELSE!"

"No."

Izaya throw Shizuo an icy glare before continuing, "Shizu-chan, you might don't believe me but you're my first man. I'm not some cheap whore who willingly shove his ass on someone dick without thinking. That's why…my dear monster," smirking, " are going to take responsibility whether you like it or not."

_Pisses…I'm clearly pissed! I can't do anything…the image of Izaya whimpering under me…it's-_

"GAHHH!"

Shizuo sudden scream shocked the people around him, sensing danger they quickly scattered away from the anger blond.

"Shizuo? Are you all right?"

"Not really…I'm sorry…"

"Ahahaha….don't worry about that. As long as you didn't start throwing anything it's fine."

"Sorry…"

Tom smiled as he slowly patted Shizuo's shoulder and giving him his warm smile.

"Let's take a break. You can tell me about it if you want."

"That's….thanks Tom-san"

"No problem"

The duo chose the closest park to take a break while drinking a coffee.

"What would you do when you slept with someone you didn't have feelings with?"

"Ehh? What?"

"It's clearly one night stand…and we're not doing it on purpose…"

Shizuo's face suddenly darkened as he starts crushing the can on his hands.

"Err…well perhaps you should take responsibility? What if she gets pregnant? It'll be troublesome you know?"

"Then, what if that person is he? Then what would you do?"

"Ehh? What does he want you to do?"

"He asked me to take responsibility…"

Tom scratched his neck, trying to figure how to solve his kouhai problem until he saw the infamous black rider are coming towards them.

"Ahh…Shizuo let's have a half day for today."

"Am I disturbing you Tom-san?"

"No. but I don't think I'm the right person to give you an advice" he said as he points his finger towards black rider.

"Celty."

[Hello Shizuo.]

Tom quickly stands up to give a place for Celty and waved Shizuo's a good bye.

"See you later, Shizuo."

Shizuo nod slowly, as he turned his gaze to his shoes. Celty quickly typed something before shoving it to Shizuo.

[You look horrible. Did something happen?]

Shizuo slowly brought his face to face the sky before sighing and turned to look at Celty

" I…" he started, "made a mistake…."

[What mistake?]

"I…slept with someone… I didn't like….when I get drunk yesterday…"

[Did she hate you for that? Did she run away you? What kind of person is she? You didn't rape her do you?]]

"What with all the question Celty? And NO I didn't rape him! It's not even a she!"

Celty paused as she stared at her PDA wondering how she should react to this

[That's surprising. Then is he asked you to do anything?]

He sighed," That's the problem really…."

Shizuo cellphones suddenly rings telling him that he have a new messages. His eyebrow twitch as he flipped the phone opens to read the message. _[Shizu-chan DARLING! I'm going to make some dinner! Be sure not to be late for our precious dinner neee~]_

"You see…he asked me to take responsibility… Hell! It's not like two fucking grown up man can get married! It's against the law isn't it?" he huffed a little as he shoved his cell back in his pocket.

[Do you hate it? The fact that you slept with a guy?]

"I didn't take way… it's just that person I slept is not the kind of person I want to be with…"

[Shizuo….do you think that this might be a chance for you to be or actually trying to be in love with someone?]

"You're telling me to give it a try then?"

[Just tell him you wanted to try this first. Orihara might changed his mind about bothering you knowing you're as same as the others]

Shizuo stared at Celty for awhile, _yeah right…like he ever failed to annoy the hell out of me…_he stands up slowly while dusting away his pants and gave Celty reassuring smile.

"I'll think about it…thanks Celty"

[Going somewhere?]

"I've got something to do at home…"

[Then, see you later]

Shizuo unlocked his front door and muttering "I'm home" much to himself since he living alone, only to be surprised when he felt an arm snaked around his neck and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan!"

The hell is he doing in my house! Shizuo feeling his anger rising as he thinks that the flea might have steal his spare keys that's he prepare for Kasuka.

"W-"

"Shizu-chan comes back early! I didn't go to shop things yet! I've been sleeping all day and just woken up. Shizu-chan should spare me last night…it's my first time nee…" he said as he places a kiss on the other lips.

"You're on the bed all day?"

"Yeah…I might be pretty tired…hmm…comes to think about it… I haven't slept for the whole three days…"

Shizuo stared at Izaya, disbelieving by his words. He suddenly grabs the raven's arms and began inspecting the other whole figure.

"Tch….seriously flea have you been eating? Anything at all? You're like living skeleton!"

Izaya pout cutely before he stand up and dragging Shizuo so that they could talk comfortably in living room.

"Hey, flea…don't you think we should just forget this?" he asked as he brushed his hands on his own hair.

"….you're such a jerk…throwing me away…after-"

"IT'S not like that dammit!"

Shizuo's moved his gaze to looks at the flea only to find the love bites he left on the flea exposed neck and shoulders from the night before. Izaya who noticed the blond staring quickly fixed his clothes and look at anything but the handsome blond in front him.

"Haa…I can't believe I'm saying this…"

"Ehh?"

"Flea…the whole one night stand thing shouldn't be happening at all. Besides I hate doing intimate things without feelings. That's why…flea urm…"

The blond turned his gaze to avoid the shorter male noticing him who has grown all red

"Would you like to try becoming my lover flea?"

Hearing this, the raven eyes went widened at the blond words.

"Shizu-chan…you're…"

_**A/N**_**:** _Cliffhanger! Sorry about that I need to know what you people thinks. I haven't written the other chapter well if there is another chapter…depends on you guys! Please review! An idea would help heheheh….before I suffered the most dangerous virus….WRITER'S BLOCK! NOOO! Though this chapter might be two chapters or perhaps three…who knows…like I said review will answer it all._


End file.
